Mission overviews (Prophecies)
Introduction This is a list of all the Missions in the game, that will take your through the Storyline, as well as some quests connecting the missions. image:MissionSequence.jpg Ascalon 1. The Great Northern Wall :Scout for the attacking Charr army. 2. Fort Ranik :Push back the invading Charr army and retake the Great Northern Wall. -> Travel from Eastern Frontier to Ruins of Surmia (Quest: Ruins of Surmia) 3. Ruins of Surmia :Rescue the soldiers taken prisoner by the Charr. 4. Nolani Academy :End the siege of the academy and assist Prince Rurik on his way to Rin Northern Shiverpeak Mountains -> Travel from Yak's Bend to Borlis Pass (Quest: The Road to Borlis Pass and The Way is Blocked) 5. Borlis Pass :Negotiate passage to Grooble's Gulch and shelter for the Ascalon refugees lead by Prince Rurik. 6. The Frost Gate :End the siege of the Stone Summit, clear the pass for the Ascalon refugees and open the Frost Gate. -> Travel from Beacon's Perch to Gates of Kryta (Quests: To Kryta: Refugees, To Kryta: The Ice Cave and To Kryta: Journey's End) Eastern Kryta 7. Gates of Kryta :Negotiate asylum and secure a safe place for the Ascalon refugees to settle in Kryta. -> Travel from Lion's Arch to D'Alessio Seaboard (Quest: Report to the White Mantle) 8. D'Alessio Seaboard :Lend aid to the White Mantle in their fight against the undead. Protect Confessor Dorian. 9. Divinity Coast :Administer the Test of the Chosen and lead them to Loamhurst Maguuma Jungle -> Travel from Druid's Overlook to The Wilds (Quest: A Brother's Fury) 10. The Wilds :Hunt down the Shining Blade, and rescue the Chosen they have kidnapped. 11. Bloodstone Fen :Seek the truth about the White Mantle and what they are doing to the Chosen. -> Travel from Quarrel Falls to Aurora Glade (Quests: White Mantle Wrath: Demagogue's Vanguard, Urgent Warning) 12. Aurora Glade :Escape the chasing White Mantle and gain access to the Henge of Denravi -> Travel from Henge of Denravi to Riverside Province (Quest: Passage Through The Dark River) Southern Kryta 13. Riverside Province :Steal the Scepter of Orr from the White Mantle. 14. Sanctum Cay :Deliver the Scepter of Orr to Vizier Khilbron and escape the White Mantle. Crystal Desert -> Travel from the Amnoon Oasis to Augury Rock for Ascension. (Quest: Sand Of Souls) The Ascension missions: :Note: The Ascension missions can be done in any order. :After each mission you will be returned to Augury Rock :15. Dunes of Despair ::Help the Ghostly Hero reclaim his throne in the Temple of Ascension. :16. Thirsty River ::Annihilate 6 teams of Forgotten to prove yourself worthy of Ascension.. :17. Elona Reach ::Gather the three Vision Crystals and bring them to the Ghostly Hero to focus the sight of the Gods on you. Ascension :Defeat your Doppelganger.. 18. Dragon's Lair :Gain audience with the oracle dragon Glint by defeating her six facets. Southern Shiverpeak Mountains -> Travel from Droknar's Forge to the Ice Caves of Sorrow. (Quest: Seeking the Seer) 19. Ice Caves of Sorrow :Rescue Shining Blade leader Evennia from the White Mantle and the Mursaat. 20. Iron Mines of Moladune :Get your armor infused by a Seer then kill the traitor Markis. 21. Thunderhead Keep :Win the fortress of Thunderhead Keep back from the Stone Summit then defend it against the Mursaat siege. Ring of Fire Islands :-> Travel from Ember Light Camp to the Ring of Fire. (Quest: Final Blow) 22. Ring of Fire :Get into Abaddon's Mouth, to gain access to the Door of Komalie. 23. Abaddon's Mouth :Open the Door of Komalie, which is supposed to hold behind it the only way to defeat the Mursaat. 24. Hell's Precipice :Defeat the Lich Lord and stop his army of Titans. Category:Guides